Rebirth of the Yellow Flash
by Mysuper4head
Summary: Naruto was gifted with extraordinary speed, speed few could match. Watch as he uses that speed to help his loved ones in their times of need. Strong, not OP naruto. Pairings tbd. Rated M to be safe and give lee way.


**The reason I am trying to write a Naruto fanfic is that I haven't read this kind of idea. And it occurred to me, that during the show, Naruto already had speed that most chunin could achieve, since during his pranks he outran them, or at the least out smarted them. Yet the show never showed that in terms of his combat ability, if he could already outpace chunin, why didn't it stay that way later on? This will be my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so any comments would be appreciated, as long as they were helpful. I don't feel like adding in the intro that he had the kyuubi sealed in him since just about every fanfic starts off with that and none of that will have changed for this story. If you liked it, leave a comment at the least, it would be much appreciated!**

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

 **Jutsu**

 **'Bijuu thoughts' or using their chakra and thinking**

 **"Bijuu speech" or using their chakra and talking**

 **Obviously I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

On the streets of Konohagakure, there were several out of breath chunin looking for someone, "Where could that brat be?!" one of them, asked, looking all around himself. Suddenly, out of the corner of the chuni's eye, he noticed a yellow and orange blur running along a roof, "There he is! We can't let him get away again!" 'Shoot! I was almost out of sight!' the yellow and orange blur thought to itself. That blur was revealed to be none other than Naruto Uzumaki, current prank king of Konoha.

He wasn't your average, run of the mill academy student, boasting the title of dead last, he had a lot of things going against him for reasons unknown to him, one instance being that he was avoided like the plague, or even glared at, or in harsher situations people tried to hit him whenever it was close to his birthday on October 10th. Luckily, he always outran those fools who tried to hurt him, he always seemed one step ahead of them. As long as he could remember, he was the fastest in his age group, without even trying.

An example of this was the simple athletic trials the academy instructors always had the students do during their physical examinations, Naruto would always score first, either during the short, burst of speed, 40 yard sprints, or the 'supposedly' exhausting mile or higher runs the class had to do to test their stamina. He didn't get why everyone else was always out of breath, he was hardly even breathing slightly harder than normal at the end of those.

Even as an academy student he was able to outpace the chunin tailing him after another one of his pranks, that he pulled off without a hitch might he add, defacing the hokage monument took a rather large amount of skill he felt, and no matter what they tried he was too slippery a catch to be reeled in.

"Try to corner him!" a chunin yelled as he was weezing between breaths. This brat had put them through the ringer in this chase, it had been going on for over two and a half hours and no matter what the experienced shinobi tried, they could not catch him. Whenever they thought they were going to catch him they ended up instead getting a bucket of paint in their faces, obviously neon orange, or in the case of a few, they were caught in a rope net. "We already tried that; Shuu still hasn't caught up since he got tied up in that rope!" Another chunin yelled, slightly agitated; he had almost fallen for that same trap as his fellow chunin.

Unbeknownst to any, watching the scene a silent duo sat in the shadows watching this comical scene as it happened. "So he's the one Hokage-sama wants you to train? He's pretty quick on his feet if you ask me. Those chunin can't even catch him when he's not at full speed." One of the two shinobi said while gazing upon the scene nonchalantly with red eyes. She didn't think the two were qualified for the job of catching the kid. "Even though he's fast and quick to think of ways to escape, he isn't able to do the regular **Clone Jutsu,** and to top that off, his combat abilities are abysmal, he can't hit the broad side of a barn with a kunai with his current skills, and he will have to improve leaps and bounds if he wants to be a true shinobi." The second shinobi replied with but a glance at the blonde haired kid. "Hmm, I see what you mean, but still, he ought to be good in a few months, given the right sensei." The first replied back. After that the two disappeared in untraceable **Body Flickers**.

"Hahaha! You call yourselves chunin and you can't even catch me, an academy stu-GAH!"As Naruto was taunting the chunin on his tail, he ran into someone, a familiar chunin with a scar across his nose, who taught him at the academy.

"AHA! NARUTO! Just what do you think you're doing while class is supposed to be in session?!" Iruka all but shouted at the poor student, "I… Iruka-sensei…. What a surprise to see you here, I was just on my way when I happened to notice that a vandal had defaced the hokage monument! And being the Good Samaritan that I am, I decided to apprehend the culprit for these chunin!" Naruto laughed nervously while responding. "Oh yeah? Then whats that in your hand?" Iruka asked while glaring at the boy.

"Huh?! Where did that come from?!" Naruto responded back, while hesitantly scratching the back of his head with one hand, a paint bucket in the other, as he realized what he held he nonchalantly tossed it behind him… onto a rather irate chunin gasping for air. "Damn it brat! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The chunin replied covered head to toe in paint, glaring at the 'innocently' whistling kid. "Mido, calm down, I'm sure that that was just an accident on his part, right Naruto?" Iruka said while shooting Naruto the stink eye. "Huh? Oh yeah, whoops, slipped right outta my hand, won't happen again." Naruto replied, all the while trying to slowly back away from the two.

"Come on Naruto, let's get going, if we leave now we'll make it in time for me to teach you your favorite subject!" Iruka said with a smile, "No way! I though sparring matches were later in the afternoon?!" Naruto all but shouted in surprise at what Iruka said. "Hahaha, oh no, I meant your other favorite class, History!" Iruka said with the same smile, that if one looked close enough would notice had an almost devilish look to it. "What?!... oh man Iruka-sensei, I think I'm *cough cough* starting to feel sick, looks like I won't be able to go *cough cough*" Naruto said while backing up. "Oh no you don't!" Iruka said while picking Naruto up, seemingly teleporting behind the student, "You're not getting out of it today." Iruka exclaimed with glee. "NOOOOOOO! Anything but going to that class!" That day, like every other day, the citizens of Konoha heard the screams of a poor, poor soul.

* * *

Back at the academy, Iruka walked in with Naruto in tow, looking dejected. It wasn't that he didn't try in class, it was just that no matter what he would hear or listen to he never could fully grasp it, and in turn he lost interest. The only really fun class period was when they would spar with taijutsu, or do mock battles with their shuriken and kunai, he had fun then, since no one was able to catch him.

"Well class, I'm back, take your seat Naruto." "Hai Iruka sensei..." Naruto said dejectedly, he looked for an open seat, and as it would turn out, there was one near the back by a window. As he went up to the seat he noticed that two somewhat friendly people were at the same desk, Choji and Shikamaru. He could genuinely call these two his friends, as he usually skipped with them, or whenever he saw them he would hangout with them outside of class, he enjoyed just taking it easy, watching the clouds with the two. Of course, he couldn't always stay still, at times he just had to be on the move, so he would go to one of the academy training fields and try to run or train on the training posts, it just didn't seem to pay off no matter what he did. He could not perform the correct stances for the fighting styles he was taught in the academy.

He didn't see why he should be in class if it didn't help him become a better shinobi, and whatever Iruka-sensei would try to tell him didn't make sense. Especially when the man taught history, he understood that history repeated, if it didn't there would not have been three shinobi world wars, he just didn't see the point in hearing about it over and over. All of that though was overshadowed with the fact that in class on the tests the mathematics made no sense, like, who could figure out if you threw a kunai at 45 degrees and another at X what the angle would be to hit someone thirty yards away from your behind a boulder? Naruto just couldn't wrap his mind around it, so he tried to apply it in his self proclaimed training and boy did that end badly. While he could pull off the **Replacement** and **Transformation Jutsu** without a hitch, he could not make perform the **Clone Jutsu** to save his life. He always thought he was using to little chakra and that that was the cause, so he'd put even more into the jutsu and have the same result.

"While the Sandaime Hokage was newly appointed after the Nidaime Hokage sacrificed his life to allow them to -*riiiiiing*- Oh, where did the time go?" Iruka asked to the class, although half were on the verge of passing out until the bell sounded. "Class dismissed for the day, and Naruto, I'd like for you to stay after class." Iruka announced amidst the sound of students getting out of their seats to leave for the day. "Aww man! Fine, what do you need Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked while walking up to his sensei's desk.

"I just wanted to say have a good day and here's the work you missed on chakra control for the day! Do you remember the leaf sticking technique? Well, try to get ten to stay on you for more than five minutes." Iruka announced, as punishment for the blonde kid skipping class earlier. "Why the leaf sticking technique sensei? You know that its one of the hardest things for me to do, why can't I just do some remedial exercises instead?!" Naruto whined.

"You know why, it's because you have the most trouble with this exercise! Everyone else can do it without even thinking, all but you, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji can do it without even trying." Iruka said, and then thought to himself. 'Although in Shikamaru and Choji's case, its more on the end of them not trying, especially Shikamaru.' "I try to do the damn technique but it just doesn't work, the friggin things get blown off of me whenever I try it!" Naruto said angrily, this one exercise was impossible for Naruto to complete, at least, with so few leaves on him, although neither of them knew that fact.

"Fine, I'll try it, see ya later Sensei." Naruto said walking off while waving his arm behind him.

* * *

 **Whew! That's chapter one out of the way, I don't know how I did, if you liked it, let me know, hated how I wrote it, let me know, but please don't just bash it before reading. Like I said, this is my first attempt at writing, and I hadn't read a fanfic on here with a Naruto who is as fast as he was in the first bit of the show. I rewatched the first episode and man, Naruto was running around with chunin following him after a prank, and it got me thinking, why wasn't he ever this fast afterwards? If he had been, he would've been nigh unstoppable! Anyways, I think I've blabbed on long enough, I don't know when I will update this again from today, due to the fact that this was really spur of the moment, but I did have fun, so the next time I'm free I'll probably get down to it and start writing again. Later taters!**


End file.
